<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Упаковочная бумага by Amberliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927737">Упаковочная бумага</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy'>Amberliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шин не умеет заворачивать подарки в упаковочную бумагу, а Юэ Лун не устаёт учить этого глупого паренька.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Упаковочная бумага</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А потом заворачиваешь вот этот бок и получается це…</p><p>— Целое нихуя! — выкрикивает Шин, перебивая Юэ Луна на полуслове.</p><p>Что ж, упаковывание подарков точно не одна из лучших его сторон. Вернее будет сказать, наихудшая. У Шина совершенно ничего не получалось! Бумага рвалась, ножницы были тупыми и плохо резали, а вещи было просто невозможно красиво и аккуратно завернуть. Парень был уверен, что во всех новогодних фильмах сплошной обман, ибо показывалось, как просто главные герои совершают эти действия без малейших усилий, в то время как Шин целую вечность не может обернуть пару книг.</p><p>— В чём смысл упаковывать подарки в бумагу, когда можно купить обычные подарочные пакеты? — спрашивает Шин и садится по-турецки, подпирая голову руками.</p><p>— Это будет некрасиво. Сразу видно, что человеку на тебя наплевать: он даже не удосужился потратить немного времени и завернуть подарки, — спокойно отвечает Юэ Лун, хотя его терпение уже на исходе. — К тому же, традиции.</p><p>— Я всю жизнь дарил всем подарки даже без подарочных пакетов, а тут ещё приходится заворачивать в блядскую бумагу.</p><p>— Пока что ты не завернул ни единого, — напоминает Юэ Лун, а Шин закатывает глаза.</p><p>Вся эта затея была дурацкой. Шину хотелось всего лишь провести время со своим парнем в уютной обстановке безо всяких этих невозможных действий. Выпить по чашечке горячего шоколада, сесть на диванчик, включить камин и вместе смотреть рождественские фильмы. Тем более такую плазму, как в квартире Юэ Луна, грех не включать. Но последний, видимо, смотрит телевизор только тогда, когда в гости приходит Шин.</p><p>Шин берет очередной красный кусок бумаги и пытается завернуть книги без лишних складок и пустых мест, но у него опять ничего не выходит. Чёрт! Он смотрит на Юэ Луна, который уже расправился с очередной коробкой и наклеивает на неё стикер с именем получателя.</p><p>— Блядство! — вырывается у Шина.</p><p>Это точно был какой-то заговор против него. Санта его ненавидит! Ну и где китаец так согрешил?</p><p>— Давай я сделаю это вместе с тобой.</p><p>Юэ Лун подползает на коленках к парню, наконец-таки уменьшая расстояние между ними. Он ровно кладет две книги с открыткой на середину куска бумаги и начинает показывать по сотому кругу, как следует загибать концы.</p><p>Шин правда старается понять и запомнить механизм, но через десять секунд его мозг отключается от такой близости с Юэ Луном. Плавные движения завораживают, а тихий голос увлекает в мир мечтаний и сновидений. Боже, какой же Юэ Лун всё-таки прекрасный.</p><p>— Разобрался?</p><p>Юэ Лун спрашивает это таким голосом, от которого по телу Шина пробегают мурашки. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, дыхание перехватывает на пару секунд, и Шину плохо. Правда плохо от любви к Юэ Луну.</p><p>Ему становится слишком стыдно из-за того, что он так ничего и не понял.</p><p>Шин слишком давно не видел своего возлюбленного. Юэ Лун уезжал по важным делам в Манхэттен на две недели. Казалось бы, всего две недели. Если бы Шину сказали, что когда-нибудь он соскучится по человеку за такой короткий срок, то он бы смело рассмеялся им в лицо. Да даже перед самим отъездом парень не ожидал, что станет скучать по Юэ Луну на третий день! Поправочка. По Ли он скучает всегда, но тогда было просто невыносимо. </p><p>Они не созванивались сколько, дня три? И все потому, что Юэ Лун сразу предупредил, что позвонит сам, и Шину не стоит слать никаких сообщений. Тогда Юэ Лун на пятый день, когда наконец-таки позвонил Шину, долго выслушивал гневные комментарии в свой адрес, но улыбался, радуясь, что Шин по нему действительно скучал.</p><p>Юэ Лун был для Шина наркотиком. И у последнего началась ломка из-за того, что он не видел Юэ Луна две недели. Как он только не повалил его сразу же на пороге?</p><p>Конечно, самообладание Шина трескалось вдребезги, и он в любую секунду мог накинуться на Юэ Луна, хоть потом ему было бы позорно от собственного поступка всю оставшуюся жизнь, но чёрт возьми! Голова начинает кружится от одних мыслей, в которых говорится прямо сейчас обнять Юэ Луна, но Шин не решается. Это было бы слишком странно.</p><p>— Держи эту часть, — произносит Юэ Лун, а Шин кивает и исполняет поручение.</p><p>Ли отрезает немного скотча и незаметно склеивает нужные места бумаги. Он берет в свои ладони руки Шина и начинает заворачивать коробку. Су Лин едва дышит, стараясь сделать все правильно и не разочаровать своего парня в очередной раз.</p><p>Руки Ли холодные, как и всегда. Шин помнит, что это болезнь, но название вылетает из головы, и он вслух говорит про то, что у хороших людей руки всегда такие, на что Юэ Лун ворчит и ругает его, но от Шина не может скрыться заметная улыбка парня.</p><p>— Ты действительно считаешь меня добрым? — спрашивает Юэ Лун с некой надеждой в голосе. — После всего, что я сделал — это невозможно.</p><p>— По правде говоря, добрых людей не бывает. Есть люди, которые совершают правильные поступки и чаще всего их называют добрыми. А ты изо дня в день принимаешь правильные решения, хоть и не всегда, но ты стараешься. Правда стараешься. Пытаешься сделать жизнь других лучше. Мне нравится это в тебе. И я рад за тебя.</p><p>Юэ Лун ничего не отвечает и даже не смотрит в сторону Шина. Что Ли сейчас чувствует? Что думает? Шин начинает злиться уже не на себя за ту безумную речь, а на парня. Почему он сейчас не может проявить хоть капельку эмоций? Неужели это так тяжело?</p><p>— Безусловно, ты мне начал нравится ещё в то опасное время, и тогда про тебя вряд ли можно было бы сказать что-то хорошее, но сейчас ты другой.</p><p>Шин в последний раз смотрит на Юэ Луна, который никак на слова не реагирует, и отворачивается к другой упаковочной бумаге с коробками. Ну что за человек? И как его только угораздило влюбиться в такого?</p><p>Шин вздрагивает, когда чувствует теплое дыхание возле левого уха и чужие руки на талии. Он прикрывает глаза и полностью отдается в объятья. Так уютно. Так по-домашнему и по-родному. Приятно.</p><p>— У тебя руки подрагивают, — замечает Юэ Лун, а Шин распахивает глаза и начинает краснеть, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.</p><p>— Считаешь меня глупым?</p><p>— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Юэ Лун и кладет голову на плечо парня. — И никогда не считал.</p><p>— Врешь! Двадцать минут назад ты меня так и назвал.</p><p>— Кто же виноват, что ты действительно такой глупый придурок в своих поступках, но не в словах, заметь.</p><p>— Противоречишь сам себе, — возмущается Шин, а Юэ Лун умиляется от этого зрелища.</p><p>— Но ты мой глупый придурок.</p><p>Юэ Лун меняет свою позицию, облизывает пересохшие губы и целует Шина. Медленно и ласково. Как любит сам.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Шин, а Юэ Лун замирает.</p><p>— Да, я тебя тоже, а теперь давай продолжим.</p><p>— Нет, ты не понял, я действительно тебя люблю, — задыхается Шин, а Юэ Лун начинает розоветь и отчаянно смотреть по сторонам, не зная, как реагировать на такое заявление.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что мы встречаемся с тобой уже почти год, и я должен был тебе это сказать.</p><p>— Да, но…</p><p>— Причин нет. Я просто люблю тебя за то, что ты есть.</p><p>Юэ Лун смотрит вниз. А Шин может поклясться, что никогда не видел своего парня таким смущённым. И ему это нравится. До чертиков.</p><p>В этот раз уже он пододвигается к Юэ Луну. Облизывает его нижнюю губу цвета вишни, немного прикусывает и целует.</p><p>— Ты не должен говорить это сейчас или в какое-либо другое время. Я тебя не заставляю, — произносит Шин, отстраняясь от парня.</p><p>Юэ Лун кивает, а Су Лин отворачивается к упаковочной бумаге. У них никогда не было проблем с такой фразой, как «я люблю тебя». Они часто кидали эти слова в обычной обстановке, по типу: «Я люблю тебя, выкини за собой мусор», но сейчас… Сейчас они означали самые сильные чувства, которые нельзя было описать на бумаге или вслух. Их даже сложно было понять!</p><p>А Шин признается ему! Именно ему, а не кому-то другому. Юэ Лун продолжает тяжело дышать. Чёрт! Шин признался ему, хотя Ли думал, что сделает это первым, но сейчас он сидит, словно прирос к полу без малейшего движения. Но ведь он тоже любит Шина. Правда любит. Так почему Шин сказал ему, что необязательно повторять эти слова?</p><p>«Он что, сомневается, что я его точно так же сильно люблю?» — проносится в голове Юэ Луна, и тут же начинает колоть сердце.</p><p>— Кажется, у меня получилось! — радостно произносит Шин, не веря своим глазам. — Посмотри, именно твой подарок я…</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Шин оборачивается к Юэ Луну с растерянными видом, понимая, как тот себя чувствовал в момент признания. Щёки розовеют, а на лице появляется глупая улыбка. Пара смотрит друг другу в глаза, и у обоих слишком большие зрачки, словно они употребили вместе наркотик. Но каждый друг для друга был собственным наркотиком, без которого не возможно было прожить.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Юэ Лун. — Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Я верю тебе.</p><p>Шин кивает и нежно обнимает Ли, показываю всю свою заботу и доверие в ответ. У Юэ Луна начинают слезиться глаза от счастья и понимания, что он действительно любит, и его любят в ответ. Ли готов целую вечность произносить эти слова. Ему больше ничего и не нужно. Юэ Лун получил то, о чем и не мог мечтать. Он получил свою любовь, которую никогда не отпустит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>